Benjamin W. Lacy
|birth_place = New Kent County, Virginia, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = New Kent County, Virginia |party = Democrat |spouse = Sarah Rebecca Osborne |alma_mater = University of Virginia |religion = Episcopalian |signature = | allegiance = | branch = cavalry | serviceyears = 1861-1865 | rank = | unit =3rd Virginia Cavalry | commands = | battles =Battle of Nance's Shop (1864), Battle of Kelly's Ford(1863) | awards = }} Benjamin Watkins Lacy (January 27, 1839 – May 15, 1895) was an American politician and Virginia lawyer, Confederate officer and jurist. Early and family life Lacy was born on the family plantation, Ellsworth, in New Kent County, Virginia, the son of lawyer and future delegate Richmond Terrell Lacy (1800-1877) and his wife the former Ellen Green Lane (1815-1875). The firstborn son received his early education from his mother, after which he attended Pike Powers Academy in Staunton and Brown and Tebbs Academy in Albemarle County. He had an elder sister Sally E. Lacy (1837 - 1896), as well as a younger sister Ellen G. Lacy (1840 - 1896) and two younger brothers Richmond Terrell Lacy (1842 - 1903, who became a Commonwealth Attorney) and Thomas Hugo Lacy (1848 - 1928, who became an Episcopal priest). Completing his formal education at the University of Virginia, Lacy then read law under his father's guidance.Lacy memorial in 91 Virginia Reports pp. v-xvi, available at https://books.google.com/books?id=jTcTAAAAYAAJ&pg On November 14, 1878, he married Sarah Rebecca Osborne 1858 - 1936), daughter of a Presbyterian minister. They had four children who survived their father. Confederate military service Lacy enlisted in the Confederate States Army on April 19, 1861, a week after the bombardment of Fort Sumter. Initially a private, he rose to captain his company in the 3rd Virginia Cavalry. He was wounded three times, severely in the skirmishes at Kelly's Ford in 1863 and Nance's Shop in his home county in 1864. Lacy remained in the Army of Northern Virginia until it surrendered at Appomattox Court House. Career After the war, Lacy refreshed his studies, was admitted to the Virginia bar in 1866 and practiced law together with his father. In 1870, he was appointed to the county court of Charles City and New Kent Counties and remained there for three years until the General Assembly reorganized the judiciary. Voters then elected Lacy to the Virginia House of Delegates to represent Charles and New Kent counties (part time). Although the area had been Republican, he ran and won as a Democrat with Readjuster sympathies, and served from 1874–1880. He won re-election several times (although in 1877 he successfully challenged the seating of John M. Gregory to represent the district). During his last term, fellow delegates elected Lacy their 33rd Speaker (1879-1881).Cynthia Miller Leonard, Virginia's General Assembly 1619-1978 (Richmond, Virginia State Library 1978) pp. xv, 517, 521, 525, 529, 530 During that term, fellow legislators elected him, in 1880, to the Eighth Circuit Court to fill the seat vacated by Robert L. Montague, who had died in office. Lacy resigned his part time legislative position upon taking the trial court bench. J. Marshall Hanger, although of the opposing party, offered a resolution praising his faithfulness and integrity as Speaker. In 1882, the Virginia General Assembly elected four members to the Supreme Court of Appeals for twelve year terms effective January 1, 1883. Lacy, Thomas T. Fauntleroy, Drury A. Hinton and Robert A. Richardson remained on the appellate bench together until five successors took office in January 1895.(thus the succession box above is arbitrary) Death and legacy During the final months of his term, Lacy suffered a lingering illness, and died at the age of 56 his New Kent County home, Marl Springs, on May 15, 1895. He was survived by his wife and four children, as well as his siblings, and buried at St. Peter's Episcopal Church. References Category:1839 births Category:1895 deaths Category:Virginia Supreme Court justices Category:Virginia lawyers Category:Virginia state court judges Category:Speakers of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:People from New Kent County, Virginia Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War